1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to output control apparatuses, output control methods and programs, and recording medium, which can determine if image information such as advertisement information from advertisers can be written on recording material by identifying a recording material determination section formed on the recording material, and which can record image information on the recording material that is determined to be capable of printing such image information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses are set up such that individual image information and sentences that are processed by certain processing systems such as a personal computer designated by the user are transferred onto recording materials to prove the output desired by the user.
The user generally purchases the recording materials based on their needs. Specified recording materials are set in an image forming apparatus such as a laser-beam printer that transfers images on the recording materials or an ink-jet printer that forms images on the recording materials, whereby desired images are output onto the recording material.
Also, these recording materials can be purchased in different sizes, thickness, and surface conditions that match their designated usage, and one can decide which recording material to use based on the conditions planned by the user.
In the structure discussed above, however, one needs to purchase recording materials based on their planned usage. For instance, since recording materials that are used to output images particularly to view photographic images and recording materials that are used to output sentences have different usage, one has to purchase multiple types of recording materials.
In addition, as these recording materials vary in size according to their planned usage, one has to purchase even a greater number of different types of recording materials.
This is, however, problematic because recording materials which do not match the usage have to be often used as printing/recording materials due to economical inefficiencies of having to purchase different recording materials for different purposes and usage and difficulties in managing these materials.
In order to solve the problems described above, for example, a conventional system used in a color digital copier prints out on paper advertisement information stored in a storage device in the digital copier along with original images. However, there are problems in such a system. For instance, the users have to take the trouble to perform tasks such as designating a place to insert advertisement images on the recording paper, which has resulted in forcing the users to perform cumbersome processes.